


I hate you I love you

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: " I hate you...I hate you....I hate you so so much Kara!!!" Lena was wailing now. It hurts. It hurts so much to be lied to. Especially when its Kara. Sweet innocent Kara or is it? She dont know if its all was just for pretend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if it was not up to your standard but I tried lol. Was going to write a smut but it goes to fluff. So maybe the next chapter. Lets see what will happend

" I hate you...I hate you....I hate you so so much Kara!!!" Lena was wailing now. It hurts. It hurts so much to be lied to. Especially when its Kara. Sweet innocent Kara or is it? She dont know if its all was just for pretend.

30 minutes earlier....

Kara knows that Lena need some space but it had been almost a month now with radio silence from Lena. She always make some round around Lcorp or Lena's Penthouse just to hear her heartbeat and make sure she is okay.

So she decided that she couldnt wait anymore and decide to drop by on Lena's balcony. Her penthouse was dark but listening to her heartbeat Kara knows that she is still awake.

She gave three small knocks on the glass door. Her heart skipped a beat when the door was slide open slowly. Lena looked up, green eyes meeting blue but without those usual sparks.

Her eyes were red with dark circle visible underneath. 

"What are you doing here Supergirl. What have my Luthor gene done now. Plotting to kill the whole population?"

Supergirl. Thats how Kara know that she is yet to be forgiven.

"I...I just...," Kara dont know how to explain. She just missed her Lena.

"What!!!...You just want to check on me! Want to make sure that I didnt do anything stupid isnt it. Just go Supergirl....," Lena sounded tired in the end. She tried to push Kara out of her penthouse but pushing a Super is easier said than done.

"Just go away Kara. I dont want to see you anymore,"

"Lena...Thats not how you feel. I know you Lena. I know you," Kara said trying to get closer to Lena but she stretched her hand outward blocking Kara's advancement.

Kara hold Lena's hands gently and engulf her in a tight embrace. Lena keep on trying to push her away but it was to no avail.

" I hate you...I hate you....I hate you so so much Kara!!!" Lena tried to punch Kara's chest as hard as she can eventhough it hurts her more than Kara.

Kara felt the tears fell on her shoulder before hearing Lena's uneven breath. Her breathing was getting quieter and for a minute Kara thought that Lena has gone to sleep.

Kara was about to loosen her hold on Lena when a small voice said "No...Stay please...Please... Kara,"

"Im not going anywhere Lena. Ive promised you that before. I will always be by your side. No matter what. Lets just go to bed. You need to sleep,"

Lena only replied with an "okay," when Kara picked Lena up and bring her to bed.

Lena didnt let go of Kara the whole night. It was like she was only able to sleep when Kara is close to her. Kara heard Lena sobbing her way to sleep and it just make her hold on to Lena tighter.

"Just sleep sweetheart, we will talk about it tomorrow. Im not going anywhere,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena woke up to warmth all over her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just shirt update....and maybe hanging lol...but please be patience😂

Lena woke up to warmth all over her body despite the winter cold. She was a bit groggy from crying herself out since last night. Everything was just a dream. It was just a pigment of her imagination.

But Wait.

She just realized that there is a body hugging her from behind. Strong tonned arms and blonde hair that fell to her shoulder. Kara!!

It was real. She was here last night. She is still here. Kara do keep her promises.

Then the emotion suddenly comes at once and she couldnt stop her tears from falling again. Lena was silently sobbing." God whatever happend to the strong heart of ice Lena Luthor," Lena thought to herself.

Kara stirred awake to a sobbing Lena. She was shaking silently trying not to awake Kara but she forgot about the super hearing.

"Lena....Lena are you okay? Can you turn around sweetheart?"

Lena dont want to turn around if she could help it. She just want the whole world to swallow her whole if could. Gently, Kara guide her to turn around but she was still not looking up at Kara.

Embarassed yes and maybe some of the Luthor pride has already gone out of the window.

Kara slowly cradle Lena's cheek and guide it upward so that she could see those beautiful green eyes. Lena has always be stunned on how gentle Kara is with her. How can a person so strong be so gentle to her.

Kara smiled softly "Hey you...you can cry if you want. You can scream at me Lena but im not going anywhere. I will fight for you. Ive missed you so much,"

"Dont Kara. Dont say things that you didnt meant. Dont patch my heart for you to break em again," Lena eyes glistened again.


End file.
